


When I see you like this, when you see me like that

by lushthemagicdragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushthemagicdragon/pseuds/lushthemagicdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was monsoon season when Kali first realized that Loki was not who he claimed to be (a drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I see you like this, when you see me like that

It was monsoon season when Kali first realized that Loki was not who he claimed to be. No, not who. What. The rain was pounding on the windows, shaking the glass and sending the handmaidens into frenzy. They ran around the palace with candles ablaze, doing their chores and protecting the inside from the violent storm trying desperately to get in and drown the clay tiles in rising waters. A candle burned strong at Kali’s beside, flickering against the shifting hues of her skin, reflecting the flame, the rain, the blues and browns that made up her pigments in flux. Her nails dug into Loki’s back as his palm trailed down the inside of her thigh, lifting as he pushed into her. In all her years, Kali was no stranger to sex. This night, this crashing thunder and flashing lightning lit by candlelight were more than just heat and repetitive pressure.

They didn’t fight, didn’t speed towards self-gratification. She melted into him and him into her, from nails into skin through lips and saliva to their muscles and bones. This was Destruction and Mischief making passionate love. Her hands slipped from his back to clutch his bicep as he sped up, scratching trails of deep red into his skin. As they both approached their climaxes, pressure mounting and the sound of breathe, blood and slick skin against skin reducing the clamor of the storm to a distant din, Loki seemed to glow from the inside out. It barely registered in Kali’s mind as anything but increased warmth as she was pushed over the edge, digging her nails hard enough into his skin to draw blood. Kali was coming down, breathe as uneven as the patter on the window, when Loki pressed his lips against her and they swallowed each other up again as he came. 

The white light against her eyelids that overpowered the small flickering flame of the candle faded as he collapsed onto her, a mess of wandering hands and sticky, loving body heat. He cracked murmured jokes against her neck and she responded in turn with amused smiles as her fingers closed around a warm translucent feather of cream white. 

The best kept secrets seemed impossible to hide when bearing your soul to the one you love, even for Gabriel.


End file.
